Magical Friendship's that can stand the test of time
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Clow Reed and Yue...Then Eriol and Yue...That's as much as I can say...Don't own. Never will. Hope you enjoy! :D


(Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, nor do I claim to)

Clow Reed knelt forward in the middle of a Japanese rice field. He smiles to himself as he looks around the area.

"This is going to be my last hour here...In this world"

The Wind blew past him. Crisp yet soft. It was almost like nature itself knew what was going to happen to him...And it wanted to make his passing away special for him.

"I...I'm going to miss you"

Clow glanced to his right and saw Yue standing to his right. Yue was trying to hold his emotions in but quickly found it useless. The moon guardian started to cry. He was holding in the noises, but Clow understood him, Yue felt very close to Clow...Yet, now it seemed like Clow was abandoning him.

"Yue"

Yue lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"I can't help it Clow...I don't want you to go..."

Clow slowly stood up and turned to face Yue. "Look at me Yue"

Yue slowly turned to Clow, keeping his gaze to the floor, Yue tensed up as Clow stepped closer to him.

"It's not that I don't respect your decision..."

Clow smiled softly at him. "Are you saying that you are scared?"

Yue slowly nodded, not changing his gaze from the floor. "I don't know what's going to happen. I just...I don't want things to change"

Clow put a hand on Yue's shoulder, making the moon guardian stiffen more. "If things didn't change, I wouldn't be here, also if things didn't change...You wouldn't be here either..." He whispered and was taken aback when Yue suddenly latched onto him. Clow was taken aback for a few seconds and slowly began to rub the poor guardian's back.

"Clow, you may be twisted to some...But you're still my father..." Yue sniffed inbetween sobs. Clow nodded slowly as he saw Keroberous landing next to them. "We wouldn't be here without you...Now you're going away...Forever...".

Clow took in a deep breath and pulled Yue away from him so he could look him in the eye. "I won't be that far away" Yue blinked in confusion while Keroberous nodded in understanding. "I'll be here won't I?" Clow poked Yue's chest, Yue blinked and looked down only to have Clow flick him with his finger. "Clow!" All three of them laughed.

Such a day...Beautiful in the mid-afternoon Sun. Clow turned and looked out to Japan again. He took in a deep and long breath. "Look after the cards you two. Be known that you are all loved by me. I truely love all of you" He turned and slowly began to disappear physically.

"Clow! I won't ever forget you!" Yue shouted (more like screamed to Keroberous' annoyed ear) as the card book glowed brightly. Keroberous took in a breath of his own. "Take care Clow!" (Although to Yue, Keroberous sounded like a very loud lion roar).

Clow Reed nodded his head and waved at them both as his physical form disappeared into the air itself.

[Kinomoto Household Library, 30 years later...]

"There's no one here..."

To Keroberous he heard nothing, just a small noise so he kept on snoring.

"Win...Win..."

Keroberous rolled over in his sleep.

"Wind...Win...dy?"

A massive surge of magical energy made such a loud racket that Keroberous found himself waking up in his disguise form.

He slowly opened his eyes, and his sight locked onto a girl with brown hair. "Hey, Hey Hello!"

"Eh?"

Keroberous put a hand behind his head. "Well, I'm suprised you were able to wake me up! Being asleep for that lon-Ack!" He yelped as the girl grabbed him.

"Where's the switch? The voice has to be coming from somewhere!?"

Keroberous growled. Who the hell did this girl think she was!?

[Final Judgement of Mastery of the Clow Cards...]

Sure enough, Keroberous had found out the girl's name was Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto. He had been nicknamed by her to 'Kero'. A name which initially he hated by she said it with such...Kindness...How could he say no?

After collecting all the cards he turned back into his true form and there he stood. In front of the girl who woke him up.

"Who...Are you?"

Keroberous nearly fell over. 'Seriously!? My voice didn't give me away!?' He sighed. "Its me! Keroberous!"

Sakura blinked at him. "Kero!?" She walked up to him. "You're cool looking Kero!" She said as she stroked his fur.

"I couldn't make it in time..."

Sakura blinked. "Hoeh?" Keroberous smiled inside. 'You really have that catch-phrase don't you?'

After a few minutes worth of waiting, Yue stood after sending his disguise form to sleep.

Yue looked to Keroberous initially. "Its been awhile Keroberous"

After awhile (namely 45 minutes or more) the new master had been decided by Yue...Sakura Kinomoto.

"But a power level like that, can't hope to control the cards, much less the guardians"

Keroberous nodded. "That's true. I guess we'll have to be in our disguise forms for a little while longer"

[Clow Reed's Mansion - Occupied by Eriol Hirragizawa]

As the others were busy, Eriol lowered his head.

Yue half glared at him. "I haven't heard your answer to yesterday's question. If you were going to re-incarnate, why did you have us choose a new master!?"

Eriol sighed. "You should be fully aware of why I did so"

Yue felt his voice get stuck in his throat.

"Even if I have memories of my past life, I am not Clow Reed himself" Eriol had to focus on this, he wanted to give Yue at least a reason and shoulder to cry on should he need it.

Eriol felt very low in mood at the moment too, and judging from Yue's stance, he could tell also. "Clow Reed will never again appear in this world...That is why...He entrusted Sakura with all of you..."

Yue took in several shakey breaths. "But still..." After a few moments, Eriol glanced to Yue, he could feel the emotions washing off of the moon guardian, "But still I...I wanted to wait...For Clow..."

Eriol turned around and stepped towards him, Yue's emotions were very clear and honest as Eriol stood in front of his former guardian. "Its not that I don't like the new master..." Yue sighed.

"Does that mean, you like her very much?" Eriol asked him as he stopped walking forwards and stood in front of him.

"But..."

Eriol nodded. "Clow is no longer here..."

[After The Sealed Card, in the middle of King Penguin Park]

Eriol stopped walking on the way home from shopping.

"Yue?"

Yue stepped around from the side of the massive slide.

"I thought you were here"

Yue smiled at him...More like a smirk. "What gave me away? My power?"

Eriol nodded. "You could say something like that. You still miss Clow right?"

Yue nodded also. "I do"

Eriol began to walk around the park to which Yue joined him...After Eriol offered that was. "I see Sakura was able to seal away the Nothing then?"

Yue nodded. "Yes"

Eriol chuckled at this. "You don't talk much do you?" Yue frowned. "Ah-ha!" Yue chuckled. "You know me to well..."

Eriol turned his gaze to the sky as he stopped walking forwards. "See that?" He pointed at the moon to which Yue nodded. "They say there is going to be a solar and magic alignment at some point..."

"Some point?"

Eriol nodded.

"When is some?"

Eriol chuckled. "Some"

Yue growled but then stopped. "I guess I'll have to let you get away with that"

Eriol smiled and sat down on the bench that they had somehow managed to get in front off.

(I hope you all enjoyed!)


End file.
